


Burn

by slyvir



Series: SHamilton shenanigans [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alec and Izzy become Truebloods, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, Maryse is a Trueblood, Robert Lightwood Being an Asshole, SHamilton, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyvir/pseuds/slyvir
Summary: I did wonder, would you had told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed if she wasn't the granddaughter of the current Inquisitor?You forfeited all rights to my heart, you forfeited all the rights to the family we had built the moment you had chosen to share our bed with her.You forfeited the place in our bed, you were so pleased to let everyone knew how you got this girl to choose you, as far as I was concerned you would sleep in your office in Idris instead, for the New York Institute no longer was your home.
Relationships: Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Robert Lightwood/Original Female Character(s)
Series: SHamilton shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214735
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> If you never watched Hamilton enough to know exactly what this story is about please consider taking 4 minutes to listen to the song [Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibiXMtfG6a8) from the musical Hamilton (the lyrics are in the description)
> 
> Bear ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ in mind I wrote, edited and published this instead of sleeping so if you see glaring things to hit my dm.

You might not remember anymore how we were once upon a time, when I was still Maryse Trueblood, when you were just a young heir, barely touched by the blood of the demons we slain in patrols.

I saved all the letters you wrote to me, I still remember how from the moment I read them I knew you were mine, how you said you were mine… How foolish was I to think you were mine?

Did you know what Maxwell said to me when we saw your first courtship letter arrive? He said, be careful with that one love, he’ll do what it takes to survive.   
And in the end, he was right, some days I wonder if maybe he was the one who chosen wisely between us two.

Walking away from the way things were being managed by the Clave, by the Circle, to follow his heart.  
While you, he was right about you, you've done all you could to survive and come out on top, it didn't matter at all what you had to stomp on, demons, demon blooded people, foes, friends… Your wife… As long as you got whatever you wanted you'd do anything.

After all, that was why you had us joining the Circle, wasn't that right? You truly believed at the beginning that Valentine would won and you were just planning on staying on the winning side.  
You didn't even want to save us and our baby, my lovely sweet Alexander, you would have stayed with Valentine till the end if he hadn't lost his mind due to his experiments, wouldn't you?

I still was surprised back then, how your sweet words flooded my senses, I was left defenceless, you managed to build me palaces out of paragraphs, and I believed all of them, each and every single one of your words, I fell in love with them and consequentially to you.

It was like seeing cathedrals as magnificent as the oldest Institute. I found myself sitting there re-reading those letters you wrote to me back then, I was searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign that you were like this back when you were mine and the world seemed to burn.

And even searching, I wasn't able to see anything that would have clued me into what you'd become, or maybe you already were and I simply was too much of a fool to notice. Too self involved and happy about the fact that an heir of an old and prominent family was looking at me with interest.

You know, what did hurt me the most? It was that you had no qualms in sharing the letters she wrote to you. Full of senseless ramblings written in such pretty youthful words, I did wonder, would you had told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed if she wasn't the granddaughter of the current Inquisitor?

You ruined our lives, you had no care for me as your wife, our vows of never letting go of each other meant nothing to you. I felt our wedded union rune burning as it faded after what you had done.

You and your words, so obsessed with your legacy and yet you spared no thought for your firstborn son and heir, nor for your little princess to whom you promised to care and love for the rest of her days, I read what you wrote to the conclave, to defend your position and demand the divorce, your sentences were border on senseless. You were paranoid in every paragraph on how they would perceive you, wondering if someone might have suspected that you were so involved in finding a way to touch the sun and raise above everyone one else, that you were willing to throw away what we had built here in New York.

And I hoped you'd be satisfied now, for I had finally decided to do your bidding, to do exactly what you wished of me.  
I had erased myself from the narrative, Let the world wonder how I reacted when you broke my heart and torn it all apart,

I collected all the official papers of our marriage, including the birth certificate of both Alexander and Isabelle, and of the son that you would never meet and would never know we had. I'm watching them burn down to ashes let the fire redeem your sins as it erased your presence from our lives.

  
It was done, nothing of what we had and were was left behind, not even in the memories of the silent brothers, it had taken burning through some favours but there was not a single trace left behind about you been ever in our lives. And what would have been even sadder was the fact that I had not even needed the services of a warlock to remove the memories of you from Alexander and Isabelle, for them both you were barely a faded memory, already forgotten.

The Clave has no right to my heart, the world has no place in what used to be our bed.  
They didn't get to know what I said, I was burning the memories of anything that happened between us.

You forfeited all rights to my heart, you forfeited all the rights to the family we had built the moment you had chosen to share our bed with her.

You forfeited the place in our bed, you were so pleased to let everyone knew how you got this girl to choose you, as far as I was concerned you would sleep in your office in Idris instead, for the New York Institute no longer was your home. No, Robert Lightwood, as of earlier on this morning there was only one letter that became important, three if I was to be perfectly honest with you.   
The first was the one where I, Maryse Trueblood, had been officially appointed as the new Head of the New York Institute, they might not had lifted my punishment, unlike yours, but I was well aware that with this new appointment you would become nothing more than a guest in the place you used to rule. 

If I was in a sharing mood I would say in more detail what was written in the other two letters, both just as sweet as the one from the Clave.  
The first one of those two was the recognition that Alexander and Isabelle were considered officially only my children, they had became solely Truebloods, as you never truly provided for them, in erasing myself I took with me my children, you, after all, had chosen to create a new family, and to keep the Inquisitor happy and me from raising hell, you were granted the privilege to start your family in a clean state with that girl…

And the second one, well it was not one I would share with you, after all, it’s not like you were family any longer.   
As nothing but ashes is left of the life we had together there’s only one thing I wanted to tell you… 

I truly hoped that you burn.

**Author's Note:**

> and if after reading this you have more tags to suggest feel free to, I'm basically falling asleep on the keyboard, so please do feel free to point out if I did manage to miss something
> 
> thanks for reaching the end, lots of love and take care, time to take lil ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ to bed


End file.
